Estúpidos niños de Apolo
by MartaLovesBooks
Summary: Nico sabia que el significado de 'amor' se había desvanecido hasta convertirse en algo abstracto, algo que nadie conseguía percibir con claridad. You can find a link to the story in ENGLISH in my porfile.


Nico solo aceptaba besos en la frente, a veces dejaba que Will le diese besos en la mejilla pero nunca en los labios. Nunca. Nope.

Will no se quejaba y nunca se enfadaba. Solo esperaba a que Nico le diese permiso. A veces se inclinaba y esperaba que Nico cerrase el espacio entre ellos o lo hiciese más grande. Nico siempre escogía la segunda opción.

…

Nico quería besar a Will, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Besarlo cuando él quisiera. Besarlo por todas partes, en cualquier momento. Pero no podía porqué tenia miedo.

Besar a Will significaría que esta cosa que había entre los dos era real, seria.

Nadie sabia sobre ellos, sobre esta _relación_ que tenían entre manos, era un secreto, frágil, quebradizo. Era _suyo_. Y Nico no estaba listo para compartirlo con el mundo

…

Nico besó a Will en su cabaña. Tardó bastante tiempo, un par de meses o algo así, y solo fue un beso. Bueno, al menos era un beso al principio. La cosa creció un poco pero Nico no estaba listo para que creciera tanto. Lo detuvo. Le dijo a Will que quería hacerlo, pero no ahora. Will asintió y le besó la frente.

Se durmieron enredados en el otro.

…

Aparentemente todo el campamento ya lo sabía. Nico lo descubrió cuando decidió decirle a Jason lo de él y Will, y Jason salió de la cabaña, con una extraña prisa, diciendo algo sobre 'deberle a Piper 20 pavos'.

Por la tarde los dos campamentos (Mestizo y Júpiter) lo sabían, y Nico aún piensa que Will no tenia que besarlo en el fuego de campo, en la boca, delante de todo el mundo, solo para demostrar alguna estupidez, o cantar esa canción de amor mirando a Nico mientras la cantaba.

Estupidos niños de Apolo.

…

Jason le dio a Will la charla del hazle-daño-a-mi-mejor-amigo-y-te-despertaras-sin-pelotas. Jason le había dicho a Nico que lo haría. Cuando Nico los vio hablando la única cosa que pudo pensar en era '¡Oh, Dioses, no!' y estuvo tentado a interrumpir, pero luego Jason sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas a Will en la espalda. Algo dentro de Nico se relajó, nadie se iba a despertar sin pelotas a la mañana siguiente.

Nico caminó hacia Will. El semidiós más grande depositó un beso en la cabeza de Nico y sonrió.

"Solo para que lo sepas, Jason me acaba de dar la charla del hermano mayor," Will sonrió, una sonrisa llena de dientes. "Creo que me aprueba." Dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

"Lo sé, lo he visto. Tenía miedo que quizás te desaprobase. No creo que te puedas curar a ti mismo solo con una mano." Nico también sonrió.

"¿Estas de broma? Jason nunca podría no aprobarme, soy un novio perfecto." Nico rió. "Y podría curarme a mi mismo sin brazos."

"Me encantaría ver eso."

Will se acercó más a Nico y le besó en los labios, un beso ligero y despreocupado.

"Mejor lo dejamos como incógnita, ¿vale?"

…

Nico amaba a Will. O más probable, le gustaba Will. No es la misma cosa. Amar es diferente que gustar, y la gente no siempre lo capta. Nico sabia como la palabra 'querer' se había convertido en un sustituto para 'gustar'. A veces cuando la gente dice 'Te amo' quieren decir 'Me gustas' y es confuso. Nico sabia que el significado de 'amor' se havia desvanecido hasta convertirse en algo abstracto, algo que nadie conseguía percibir con claridad. 'Amor' no significaba nada para Nico, aún así le tenia miedo.

Nico estaba asustado de lo que el amor le hacia a las personas. El amor podía ser usado como arma, una muy poderosa. 'Amor' es algo que te destruye, abre tu pecho y aplasta tu corazón. Envenena tu cerebro, haciéndote hacer cosas estúpidas que no harias normalmente. Te vuelve del revés, arruina tu corazón.

El amor es confuso, aún que también es adictivo. El amor es una droga.

…

Will dijo la palabra que empieza por 'A'.

Estaban en silencio, en la playa, la perfecta noche de verano, sacada de una comedia romántica. A Nico le parecia el escenario de una película de terror. Muy silencioso, muy oscuro. Si un asesino en serie aparecía de repente chillando y blandiendo un hacha Nico solo le diría "espero que tengas suficientes tiritas en el bolsillo" a Will y pelearía con en asesino con su espada. En lugar de un asesino Will dijo 'Te amo'. Nico habría preferido al asesino.

…

Nico dijo la palabra que empiez con 'A'.

Estaba en su cabaña, solo, y la susurró. Apenas abrió la boca. La palabra viajó a través del aire y se disolvió en él. Nico la dijo otra vez, saboreando la palabra. Después dijo otra cosa: 'me gustas mucho'. No sabía tan bien.

Nico sabia que el cielo fuera de su cabaña estaba oscuro y que amaba a Will Solace.

Joder.

…

Estaban discutiendo. Era algo estúpido, como la salud de Nico o algo así, pero Nico dijo algo.

"¡Dioses, Will! ¡A veces me gustaría no amarte!"

Will lo besó ahí mismo.

…

Estaban mirando una película y comiendo helado, Nico prefería el de chocolate, a Will le gustaba el de vainilla. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, la espalda de Nico estaba descansando en el pecho de Will y su cabeza estaba encajada debajo de la barbilla de Will.

Encajaban completamente, nada estaba fuera de lugar. Incluso las tarrinas de helado tenían un lugar en su puzzle corporal.

…

Nico estaba curado. Esa sensación de vació que había tenido desde que Bianca murió había desaparecido. Y la mejor parte era que se había curado él solito.

Obviamente tenía amigos, familia y un novio para ayudarle, pero Nico había hecho todo el trabajo duro, todo el trabajo de dentro. Había revivido a su corazón y arreglado su alma. Ahora sentía que tenía un lugar en el mundo, sentía que importaba.

Finalmente había encontrado un hogar.

…

Will tenía un hueco en el horario de Nico, era parte del sistema solar del Rey de los fantasmas y a ambos les gustaba eso.

…

Nico ya no estaba asustado. El amor ya no lo asustaba ahora que sabía porqué a la gente le gustaba tanto.

El amor te hace sentir lleno.

Nico estaba más feliz cuando Will estaba con él, todas sus preocupaciones parecían desaparecer cuando Will le miraba. El toque de Will era poderoso, hacía que cosas extrañas pasaran en su barriga, algo en su estomago saltaba y daba vueltas. Era embriagador, adictivo.

Nico quería más.

Nico sabía los problemas que había con la palabra 'amor', sabía que el amor era poderoso y peligroso. También sabía que el amor puede destruir la vida de una persona.

Pero también sabía que con todos los peligros que el amor traía con él, también venian cosas buenas. Cosas que valían la pena. Cosas que solo sentía cuando estaba con Will Solace.

Nico sabía que todo lo bueno del amor venía con un precio. Y él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^-^

Como cualquier persona después de leer BoO tenia que escribir solangelo, así que he escrito solangelo. La verdad es que estoy muy contenta y me gustaría que me dijeseis lo que pensáis en los comentarios.

Abrazos y fantasmas porqué es halloween!1

p.d. me he dado cuenta de que esta linea: _Se durmieron enredados en el otro." _Puede insinuar q han hecho cosas de adultos y tal. Bueno pues no lo han hecho, básicamente porque nico tiene 14 años (por si nadie se acuerda) y con 14 años no se hacen esas cosas, al menos esta es mi opinión.


End file.
